character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creator (Wizard101)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary The Creator 'is the supreme being of the Wizard101 MMORPG. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 1-A Name: The Creator Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Inapplicable Age: Existed before time Classification: Supreme being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Magic (Created the source of all magic across existence itself), Life and Death Transcendence (The cosmic beings transcend life and death), Immortality (Type 1''', '''3 and 9'''), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the ability to create life from nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Healing (All schools of magic can heal), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes), Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish), Necromancy (Through the power of Death Magic, users can control the dead), Life-Force Absorption (Spells such as the Call of Khruhlu can drain the opponents life-force, as can most spells of the death schools), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy), Willpower Manipulation (Death magic allows users to strengthen their own will), Summoning (Can summon minions from any of the schools of magic), Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Magic), Transmutation (Has complete mastery over every single school of magic; Balance magic is the power of transmutation), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his spells working on his opponents to 100%, as well as decrease the chance of an enemy being able to us their powers and abilities by 100%), Soul Manipulation (Can rip out someone's divine spirit and essence), Regeneration Negation (At least '''Mid-Godly; Grandmother Raven can kill the Divine Paradox despite his ability to regenerate after his body and essence are destroyed. This should scale to The Creator), Acausality (Type 4''' and '''5; Mortals view time as the past and the future, however, the three divine beings view time as an illusion, and exist outside the past and future, as well as the wheel of existence. As the supreme being of the verse, this should scale to The Creator), Space-Time Manipulation, Creation (Created the land, skies, stars and the entire universe), Law Manipulation (Can control the concept of law across the entire multiverse, as he has absolute authority over and created the embodiment of light and order Raven, who brought law/order to The Spiral), Physics Manipulation (Can control the very concept of physics across the entire multiverse, scaling from Raven. Bartleby created the Spiral is a fashion where the flow of time is completely different from a regular universe, where the laws of physics are controlled by the laws of magic), Light Manipulation (Raven could bring light to the entire Spiral), Sealing (Can seal opponents in paradox chains of magic, each chain holding an infinite amount of magic of life, death, myth, storm, fire and ice), Precognition (Can see far into the future, even millenas ahead), BFR (Can send beings to different points in time), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings to the point they did not exist in the first place), Power Bestowal, Resurrection (Can resurrect beings from the dead, even the undead), Chaos Manipulation (Can bring the concept of chaos into an entire multiverse, and can use it to destroy absolutely anything), Sleep Manipulation (Can use Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby, which put the titans and Grandfather Spider to sleep), Duplication (Scaling from the three cosmic beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Via being to superior to Raven, Spider and Bartleby as well as their creator), Regeneration (High-Godly; The Player could regenerate after his body and soul were destroyed. Bartleby and the other cosmic three can regenerate after the destruction and erasure of the whole multiverse with themselves inside it. Even if erased on a conceptual level, they can return), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible, Non-Existent and Non-Corporal beings), Reality Warping (Shadow magic forms all of reality, and users can manipulate reality across all of existence, shaping everything to their will), Matter Manipulation, Healing, Passive Power Nullification (Scaling from Bartleby's "Dispel All", which can nullify any abilities associated with the seven schools of magic, Shadow Magic and conceptual magic. Can nullify the damage of attacks by 100% and regenerative abilities by 90%. And also Spider's Shadow Magic), Petrification, Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Dream Manipulation (Can turn dreams into nightmares and manipulate the dreams of other beings), Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated Shadow Creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (Has complete control and created the embodiment of Shadow Magic), Resistance to the following: Death Manipulation (Divine beings, and those with sufficent magic, can survive in the death jungle, which is filled with death magic, which grants that to those who aren't strong enough), Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (Should be resistant to all schools of magic. Resistance from the lower gods is considered outright immunity), Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (All top tier bosses, and those stronger, are immune to mind manipulation spells, and should be unaffected by Spider's Shadow Magic), Power Absorption (Via Shadow Magic), Probability Manipulation (Scaling from The Aeythr Titan, who can cast magic despite the probability of him doing so has been reduced to 100%), Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Chaos Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification and high resistance to Magic (As the supreme ruler of the verse, as well as the one who created them, he should scale to the resistances of Bartleby, Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven, creating them to perfectly counterbalance each others strengths) Attack Potency: At least Outerverse level '(The Creator is far superior to Grandmother Raven, Spider and Bartleby, creating the three cosmic beings to counterbalance each others powers and keep existence safe, which is composed of a multiverse of endless timelines. Each of the three cosmic beings can unravel existence if they felt like it. Created a concept of nothingness, a transdual force that has no opposite, yet is its own opposite, beyond life, death, existence and the concept of time. Not only this, The Creator is also completely beyond Raven, Spider and Bartleby's comprehension, each of who are stronger than the transdual force) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(Likely existed before the concept of time) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Outerversal Durability: At least Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range. Outerversal with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: [[Omniscience|'Omniscience']] (Created Grandmother Raven who granted Bartleby omniscient view of the past, present and future) Weaknesses: None notable Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Wizard101 Category:Zenkaibattery1